Trapped
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: After leaving the TARDIS, Amy gets hit by a car and loses her memory. She is fighting her own conscience and thinks the Doctor is a monster. The Drugs aren't helping either... Enjoy and review! Now new diary entry for the Doctor!
1. Trapped in the Nightmare

**Trapped**

Running wild must be total freedom for a deer or an antelope. Yet every morning I can experience that freedom and not feel trapped in an office or classroom. Running helps me prepare for the day ahead. The joy that comes from an early morning jog in the forest cannot be fully expressed. The exhilaration of running through trees with the wind blowing through my hair is beyond compare. Excitement of finding a new track, the sense of challenging your body to run that much more quicker, that much harder … Yet that morning was different.

I found myself with blood gushing from a cut deep in my stomach. I scream in pain then collapse. I'm fading – my body failing. My thoughts spin round in my head. I'm dashing through the shadows of branches cascading down from a melee of coniferous trees in the forest next to my home. Branches lash out at my face like flailing whips; slowing me down and confusing me as to what route to take. I decide to head for the busy road that skirts around a dangerous bend beside the waterfall. My pulse is racing now. As the road emerged, I make a decision and dash for the verge across the highway. Before I knew it, a large metallic body has propelled me upwards. This thought caused my eyes to open wide and a sound of a buzzer bleeping its alarm filled my ears.

I found myself in bed staring at hospital charts and faded yellow walls. A clip-chart hung near to my head and on it a name. 'Amelia Pond'. Amelia. Is that my name? The word 'Coma' and a date was written in scrawled handwriting across the top of the page and a list of dates and comments hung from a sheet - surely I haven't been lying here a whole year!

Amelia felt her whole body quiver uncontrollably and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the shivering sound, the chattering of her teeth. Her breath shuddered through her and she pressed her back to the pillow, trying to become invisible, trying to disappear.

She drifted off into another dream.

"You can't outrun me… So, what'll you do, Pond?"

Amy's frantic heartbeat tried to urge her on, but she was frozen by the icy frost that had deformed his voice.

"I will find you."

She could imagine his movement in the pitch black; the lithe cat-like strides, the searching eyes that were once a kind, warm green like her Aunt's garden in the golden light of the sunset.

"Open your eyes, Amy."

Amelia's attention returned to the monster at the end of her bed.

He was so close, she could feel his cold breath mist over her skin, leaving an icy frost on her pale features. Her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered. He, her Doctor, was right in front of her, barely inches from her face, his hands either side of her, trapping her against the bars of the bed.

She returned to her dream as the drugs played havoc with her broken mind.

She screamed in horror, her relationship left broken, like her mind. Her drugged broken mind.

A jolt from the side of the bed, it forced me to drowsily come around again.

"Say good night, little Amelia…" the icy voice of the Doctor growled.

Once more did I lost consciousness and drifted off into another nightmare.

Screams filled the entire cavern… Amy's shrieks were soon lost in the dark.

His name rang a bell though… I mean... Have I met this guy before, somewhere else maybe? The Doctor. Is he trying to help me?


	2. Diary of a Madman

September 16th, 2011

I had decided to wear my tweed jacket and my blue bow-tie. It would give an air of professionalism to the rounds that I would make today. In fact, people may think I am a consultant or a Registrar! Walking around the wards will play havoc with the corns on my feet, but my favourite matte black military boots will help me rectify this situation – even though some of the nurses might think I am a bit eccentric – which I am! As I passed through the swing doors of the hospital, I caught a look of myself in the glass. My skinny arms reflected the look of somebody who had spent too many days reading books and performing reckless, alien operations. I saw my messy ragged hair. It wasn't usually this messy, but I was in a pretty big rush. It was about time I had my hair cut! Despite the fact I was late (as always), I made up my mind to go and see Amy and see how see how she is coping after getting knocked over by a lorry whilst running in the Leadworth forest last year.

Amy was lying sullenly on her bed. She had just emerged from a deep coma and was looking quite confused and dazed…

She started mumbling 'Monster' at me and 'What are you?' as if she was expecting some sort of answer. I was stunned! Me a monster? I could hardly move, let alone breathe. Her words are paralysing me mentally – This is highly disturbing! If she was drunk, Rory would have probably found this entertaining, but she isn't. Amelia Pond is suffering from severe memory loss and I can't do anything about it unless I do something reckless once again. I asked the nurse to sedate her, relax Amelia and put her to sleep for a while longer, thinking of a way to get Amy to remember me and her spatial, exotic adventures with myself.

September 17th, 2011

Ha! Finally, I have formulated a plan! I have to make Amelia remember important memories. Playing certain sounds might trigger total reversal of her amnesia thus making her remember me! It's the only way I can rescue my Pond from this 'nightmare' or 'daydream' or whatever humans say these days.

The plan is coming together really well. This might work without endangering me or Amy, as I will have to drug her with a special memory producing recipe I learnt off of my Aunt – Well me because 'I'm worse than anyone's Aunt', says Rory. Anyhow I have to embark on a seriously dangerous journey, to get the vital ingredients for the concoction.

I won't be writing in this diary for a few weeks, because I merely won't have enough time, as I will be scouring the universe for the elements needed for the compound to save Amelia.

October 14th 2011

Hello! I'm back and well! I hadn't predicted how long this journey would take and I find I've been away for nearly a whole month. Ah, the wonders of the universe… I completed my medley of ingredients and it's time to return to Earth, to emancipate Amy from her veil of retrospection.


End file.
